19 Czerwca 2002
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Telezakupy 08.45 Mapeciątka: Gdzie jest taki park rozrywki? - serial animowany 09.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 09.50 Lassie (35): Pociągi, łódki, samoloty - serial przygodowy, Kanada 10.15 Opowieści z mórz południowych (4) - serial przygodowy 11.05 Telezakupy 11.20 Zwierzęta świata: Fascynujący świat owadów - serial dokumentalny 11.45 English and Arts - kurs języka angielskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (490,491) - telenowela 13.30 Telezakupy 13.50 Spacery z dziadkiem - program edukacyjny (powt.) 14.05 Podróże małe i duże: Z plecakiem i walizką - Cypr - Kultura i natura - program krajoznawczy 14.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Euroexpress - magazyn 15.35 Plebania (80,81) - serial obycz. 16.30 Moda na sukces (1654) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Piłkarski Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.45 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy 18.10 Mój ślad w Telewizji - cykl dok. 18.15 Życie moje - magazyn public. 19.00 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 19.05 Wieczorynka: Kacper - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: W KOGO JA SIĘ WRODZIŁEM - film obyczajowy, Polska 21.20 Oblicza mediów - magazyn 21.45 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki 22.10 Tylko u nas - magazyn 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument ZGWAŁCONE - film dok., Wlk. Bryt. 23.55 Romans Murphy'ego - film obyczajowy, USA 01.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Co ludzie powiedzą; odc. 28; serial kom.prod.angielskiej 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Z Grabowskim po kraju; cz. 1 Ukryty mikrofon; pr. rozr.; reż: Krzysztof Jaślar; wyk: Elita, Krzysztof Piasecki, Majka Jeżowska 14:00 Sławny Jett Jackson; odc. 12 14:25 Euro-Quiz; odc.24 14:55 Providence; odc. 36; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Święta wojna; odc.109 -Idol; serial TVP 17:00 Słoneczny patrol; odc. 22; serial prod.USA 17:50 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Podróże z Euro; odc.8; powt. 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; odc.5/XXXVI; teleturniej 19:30 Camerata; magazyn muzyczny 19:55 Podróże z Euro; odc.8; powt. 20:00 Mundial 2002 - raport 20:35 Powodzianie; odc. 5 21:00 M jak miłość; odc. 36; serial TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Linia specjalna; Jerzy Hausner 23:35 Aptekarka; 1988 film fab.prod. niem./dla dorosłych/; reż: Rainer Kaufman; wyk: Katja Riemann, Jurgen Vogel 01:20 Vendetta; 1999 film dok.prod. USA 02:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Robocop - serial anim. 7.25 Młody Herkules (47) - serial 7.50 Strażnik Teksasu (137) - serial 8.45 Boston PublIc (11) - serial 9.40 Serca na rozdrożu (49) - serial 10.25 Samo życie (64) - serial 10.55 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (12) - serial 11.50 Z głową w chmurach (90) - serial 12.45 Życie jak poker (54) - serial 13.15 Pokój na czarno (3) - serial 13.45 Zerwane więzi 14.45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (91) - serial 15.15 Robocop - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Studio Mundial 16.10 Serca na rozdrożu (50) - serial 17.05 Wysoka fala (63) - serial 18.00 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (98) - serial 20.30 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka - komedia USA (1977), ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.25 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 23.00 Informacje i sport 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Graffiti 23.35 Mroczne żądze: Śmierć wisi w powietrzu - film erot. USA-franc. (1996) 1.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (18) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (101) - telenowela 7.50 Huckelberry Finn - serial anim. 8.15 Przyjaciel Bob - serial anim. 8.55 Podróż do serca świata - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Granice - serial dok. 13.25 Podróż do serca świata - serial anim. 13.50 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.15 Beverly Hills 90210 (196) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (102) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (19) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Król przedmieścia (12) - serial 20.50 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 21.20 Klient (3) - serial 22.20 TVN Fakty 22.35 Rodzina Soprano (39) - serial 23.45 Granice - serial dok. 0.15 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 0.45 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 6.30 Kurier 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Tommy i Oscar 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Opowieści Taty Bobra 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 8.58-15.30 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Psychiatria bez lęku 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Regiony kultury 18.30 Program lokalny 19.30 50 lat TVP 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Eurotel 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.00 Wyspa na Ptasiej 23.50 Kurier 0.20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 06.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów (47) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Fiorella (44) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Najemnicy (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Miasteczko Evenlng Shade (84) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Bieg po szmal (13) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Kaskader (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.15 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.45 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów (48) - serial animowany. Japonia/USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (85) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (45) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Bieg po szmal (14) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program public. 17.45 Dziennik i Prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Viper (19) - serial sensacyjny 20.00 WBREW PRAWU - dramat kryminalny, USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Inf. sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.05 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 Najemnicy (6) - serial sens. 23.15 TAJEMNICE LOS ANGELES - thriller psychologiczny, USA 01.45 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 03.05 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (30) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (28) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (120) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Asy wywiadu (8) - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela (75) - telenowela 14.40 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (31) - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem (61) - serial 17.15 Klaun (23) - serial 18.10 Asy wywiadu (9) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (121) - serial 20.00 Autor, autor! - komedia obycz. USA (1982) 22.00 Marlin Bay (16) - serial 22.55 Gangsterzy z miasta aniołów - film sens. USA (1988) 0.40 Prowincjonalni mordercy - film sens. USA (1991) 2.20 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomośœci:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 08:00 Wiadomośœci 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieśœcie 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 597; telenowela TVP 08:50 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; "Z Janem Nowakiem Jeziorańskim o patriotyzmie" 09:20 Przyrodnicy; Nie potrafię żyć bez pasji - Sabina Nowak; program Joanny Łęskiej 09:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:25 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 10:30 Ptakolub; program przyrodniczy dla dzieci 10:45 Dzieci dzieciom; program dla dzieci 11:00 Trzy misie; odc. 12 /26/ - Spotkanie z lisem; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:30 Klan; odc. 597; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomośœci 12:15 Bitwy; Przegrana bitwa; dokument fabularyzowany prod. polskiej (48'); reż: Andrzej Barszczyński, Wiktor Meller; powt. 13:00 ŒŚmierć jak kromka chleba; 1994 dramat prod. polskiej (117'); reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Janusz Gajos, Teresa Budzisz - Krzyżanowska, Jerzy Trela 15:00 Wiadomośœci 15:10 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; "Z Janem Nowakiem Jeziorańskim o patriotyzmie"; powt. 15:40 Przyrodnicy; Nie potrafię żyć bez pasji - Sabina Nowak; program Joanny Łęskiej; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Archiwum Polskich Wydarzeń Kulturalnych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Eurotel; magazyn 17:30 Gośœć Jedynki 17:40 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:45 Ptakolub; program przyrodniczy dla dzieci; powt. 18:00 Trzy misie; odc. 12 /26/ - Spotkanie z lisem; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 597; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Benek łobuziak; odc. 1 - Znajda; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomośœci 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Wieœści polonijne 20:20 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny 20:45 Polskie smaki; Gęśœ pieczona 21:00 ŚŒmierć jak kromka chleba; 1994 dramat prod. polskiej (117'); reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Janusz Gajos, Teresa Budzisz - Krzyżanowska, Jerzy Trela; powt. 23:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 23:45 Monitor Wiadomośœci 00:07 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Tylko rock; O.N.A - koncert; (STEREO) 00:50 Znak orła; odc. 3 /14/ - Pierśœcień; 1977 serial historyczno - przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Hubert Drapella; wyk: Jarosław Makowski, Krzysztof Kołbasiuk, Ryszard Filipski, Eliasz Kuziemski i inni 01:20 Benek łobuziak; odc. 1 - Znajda; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomośœci; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 597; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Córy szczęśœcia; 1998 dramat prod. polsko-niemiecko-węgierskiej (115'); reż: Marta Meszaros; wyk: Olga Drozdowa, Jan Nowicki, Olaf Lubaszenko, Ewa Telega 04:30 Wieœści polonijne; powt. 04:45 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny; powt. 05:10 Polskie smaki; Gęśœ pieczona; powt. 05:30 Archiwum Polskich Wydarzeń Kulturalnych; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.45 Kobiety mojego życia (34) - serial 7.30 Telesklep 7.50 Ulica zakochanych (36) - telenowela 8.40 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 10.00 Dotyk anioła (21) - serial 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (34) - serial 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Cudowne lata (112) - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show (2) - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 17.05 Ulica zakochanych (37) - telenowela 18.00 Cudowne lata (113) - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show (3) - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła (22) - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda 20.20 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.35 Osiem sekund - film obycz. USA (1994) 22.15 Straż przybrzeżna (9) - serial 23.10 Osiem sekund - film obycz. USA (1994) 0.50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.25 Narzeczona dla dwóch - komedia romant. USA (1998) 10.00 Anastazja - film obycz. USA (1956) 11.45 Charles i Camilla - film dok. 12.35 Siedem grzechów głównych - serial 13.30 Tart - film obycz. USA (2001) 15.05 Błękitny chłopak - film obycz. USA (1986) 16.45 Klub+ 16.55 Zmierzch ery tytoniu - film dok. 17.25 Nie płacz, Charlotto - thriller USA (1964) 19.35 Teletubbies - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Mr Johnson - dramat USA-ang. (1990) 22.40 Bajoro II - film anim. 23.05 Superdeser 23.40 Cesarz i zabójca - film kostium. chiń.-franc.-jap. (1999) 2.15 Arizona Junior - komedia sens. USA (1987) 3.50 Zazdrość i medycyna - melodramat pol. (1973) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Britney Spears: Nie ma jak w domu - koncert 7.45 Niezniszczalny Kelly - komedia austral. 9.05 Anioł w grze - film famil. USA 10.35 Pokemon: film pierwszy - film anim. 12.10 Na planie - magazyn 12.35 Chłopcy z Sunset Ridge - dramat USA 14.05 Uczeń cżarodzieja - film famil. RPA 15.35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 16.05 Drobiazg - film famil. duń. 17.35 Wyspa Bailey's Mistake - film famil. USA 19.00 Britney Spears: Nie ma jak w domu - koncert 20.20 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Anette Benning - film dok. 21.00 Pieśń wolności - dramat USA 22.55 Drakula 2000 - horror USA 0.35 Królowe nocy (11) - serial 1.00 W potrzasku - komedia kanad. 2.20 Wąglik - thriller kanad. 3.50 Playboy 2000: Zabawa trwa - film dok. 5.00 Wyspa Bailey's Mistake - film famil. USA Le Cinema 14.00 Sierota i jej ojcowie (Sirota Kazanskaja), komedia obyczajowa, Rosja, 1997, 82 min 15.30 Ostatni numer iluzjonisty (The Great Kandinsky) dramat, Wielka Brytania, 1995, 80 min 17.00 Mężczyźni po pięćdziesiątce inaczej całują (Mit Funfzig Kussen Manner Anders) dramat, Niemcy, 1999, 88 min 18.30 Uważaj z prawej (Soigne Ta Droite) dramat, Francja, 1987, 78 min 20.00 Dokument. Muzyka filmowa: Krzesimir Dębski cz. I, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min 20.30 Jak głodny wilk (Wolf At The Door) dramat, Dania / Francja, 1987, 90 min 22.00 Havanera (Havanera) przygodowy, Hiszpania / Kuba , 1992, 145 min 00.30 Justyna (1 z 7): Namiętność uczennicy (Justine Series (1 of 7): In The Heat Of Passion) film erotyczny, Wielka Brytania, 1996, 90 min. TMT 07.00 Początek programu 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny, Polska 2002 08.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 W Garnku poradnik kulinarny, Polska 2002 09.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - program medyczny, Polska 2002 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 12.00 Telesprzedaż 12.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12.30 "Norwegowie" film dokumentalny, Norwegia 13.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.30 "Grieg - muzyka Norwegii" film dokumentalny, Norwegia 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.15 Japan Video Topic - nowinki z Japonii - magazyn 14.30 TMT - Trucker Music Television. - program muzyczno-samochodowy, Polska 2002 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 16.00 "Dziennikarstwo 21 wieku" film dokumentalny, USA 16.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn, Polska 2002 17.00 "Tylko Manhattan" serial obyczajowy, USA (50min) cz.4 18.00 W Garnku - poradnik kulinarny, Polska 2002 18.30 V6 - magazyn motoryzacyjny , Polska 2002 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Rapa - magazyn wędkarski. 20.30 Telesprzedaż 21.00 Z notatnika podróżnika - magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2002 21.30 Auto Plus TV - magazyn motoryzacyjny, Polska 2002 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna - seria wykładów 22.30 Muzyczny Salon - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2002 23.00 Film fabularny na życzenie telewidzów 01.00 koniec programu WTK 10.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10.15 Puls sportu 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Na pełnym morzu (47) - serial obyczajowy prod. szwedzkiej, 1992 12.00 Kolejorz - magazyn piłkarski 12.20 Z planu filmowego 12.35 Pomagam innym - rozmowa z bioenergoterapeutą 13.00 K2 - konkurs muzyczny 13.15 Jak powstał film - program dokumentalny 13.45 Muzyka z WTK 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 TeleKonin - magazyn 15.30 Pod słońcem Afryki (24) - serial przyrodniczy, Pd. Afryka 1991 16.00 Muzyka z WTK 16.30 Program lokalny 17.15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17.30 Z planu filmowego 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 19.20 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 19.45 Puls sportu 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Wystawa kwiatów - Chelsea '99 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Puls sportu 23.00 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 23.20 Zakończenie programu Arte 14:00 Familienalbum: Familienmagazin 14:30 Voyages, Voyages: Reisemagazin 15:15 Zeit uns wiederzusehen: Die Protestgeneration unter Pinochet 16:15 Frauen am Ruder: Weibliche Kadetten und Offiziersanwärter (2/5) 16:45 Absolut: Magazin 17:25 Nur für eine Nacht Dramat Regie: Michael Gutmann (D 1996) 19:00 Zecken: Vampire hautnah 19:45 Info / Meteo: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 20:15 Reportage 20:45 Zwischen Autonomie und Vendetta: Die Nationale Korsische Befreiungsfront FLNC 21:40 Gérard Mortier: Beruf? Oper! 22:40 Cup Final Film sensacyjny Orig: "Gmar Gavi'a". Regie: Eran Riklis (Israel 1991) 0:25 Der Lieblingssohn Dramat Orig: "Le fils préferé". Regie: Nicole Garcia (F 1994) 2:05 Das Rätsel der Nazca: Das Geheimnis einer versunkenen Zivilisation in Peru 2:50 Sendepause Eurosport (Niemcy) 8:30 FISA-Weltcup: 1. von 3 Weltcup-Stationen 9:30 UCI Downhill Weltcup: 2. von 6 Saisonstationen 10:00 FIA-Weltmeisterschaft: Akropolis-Rallye 11:00 Inside the Teams: Aktuelle Meldungen und Berichte von den WM-Teilnehmern 12:00 Inside Formula: Das Formel-1-Magazin 12:30 Danone-Nations-Cup: Das internationale Kinderturnier 13:00 ATP-Turnier: Ordina Open: 3. Turniertag, Achtelfinale 16:45 Volta Ciclista a Catalunya: 3. Etappe: Einzelzeitfahren Sant Climent de Taüll-Boí Taüll (10,9 km) 17:45 News-Report: Aktuelle Kurzmeldungen 18:00 Series - Das Rennsportmagazin: Zusammenfassung internationaler Auto- und Motorrad-Markenserien 18:30 Sailing World - Das internationale Segel-Magazin: Berichte und Impressionen internationaler Regatten 19:00 Inside the Teams: Aktuelle Meldungen und Berichte von den WM-Teilnehmern 20:00 Volvo Ocean Race: Rückblick auf die Weltumseglung 21:00 Samsung Nations Cup: 14. von 21 Springen der Serie 22:00 Inside the Teams: Aktuelle Meldungen und Berichte von den WM-Teilnehmern 23:00 News-Report: Nachrichten des Tages und Hintergründe 23:15 WM-Klassiker: WM-Klassiker 0:15 Culture Cup: Präsentation der 20 WM-Städte: Ulsan (Südkorea) 0:30 Inside the Teams: Aktuelle Meldungen und Berichte von den WM-Teilnehmern 1:30 News-Report: Nachrichten des Tages und Hintergründe 1:45 Culture Cup: Präsentation der 20 WM-Städte: Yokohama (J) 2:00 Sendepause MDR 7:00 Länderzeit: Regionalmagazin 7:30 Twist total - Eine australische Familie legt los: "Das Spaghetti-Wettessen" (5/26); Regie: Esben Storm (AUS 1989/1992) 8:00 Lexi-TV: Wissen für alle 9:00 Fliege 10:00 MaxQ - Lust auf Wissen: Wissensmagazin 10:30 Ohne Gewähr: Die Verbrauchershow 11:00 Exakt: Nachrichtenmagazin 11:30 nano: Die Welt von morgen 12:00 MDR um zwölf: Das Ländermagazin 13:00 Die lieben Nachbarn: Zwischen Harmonie und bösem Streit 13:45 Hierzulande: Regionalreportage 14:00 Dabei ab zwei: Mittagsmagazin 14:30 Lexi-TV: Wissen für alle 15:30 Unser Garten: Ratgeber 16:00 Hier ab vier: Das MDR-Studio am Nachmittag 17:00 Biwak: Magazin für Bergsport, Wandern, Abenteuer 17:30 MDR aktuell 17:45 Mit Rat und Tat: Verbrauchertipps 18:20 Brisant: Boulevardmagazin 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen 18:56 MDR aktuell 19:00 Sachsen-Anhalt heute: Regionalmagazin 19:00 SachsenSpiegel: Regionalmagazin 19:00 Thüringen-Journal: Regionalmagazin 19:30 MDR aktuell 19:50 Tierisch, tierisch: Tiermagazin 20:15 SachsenSpiegel extra: Regionalmagazin 20:15 Sachsen-Anhalt spezial: Reportage 20:15 Thüringen privat: Das Land, die Leute 20:45 Reif für die Insel: (2/3) 21:15 Super-Illu-TV: Das Magazin für alle 21:45 MDR aktuell 22:05 Tatort: Money! Money!; Regie: Peter Ristau (D 1998) 23:35 MDR aktuell 23:40 Die Kinder von Golzow: Was geht euch mein Leben an: Elke - Kind von Golzow 1:40 Vor 20 Jahren: Tagesschau" und "Aktuelle Kamera 2:10 Tierisch, tierisch: Tiermagazin 2:35 Reif für die Insel: (2/3) 3:05 Reisebilder Philippinen: Tauchen vor Bohol 3:15 SachsenSpiegel: Regionalmagazin 3:45 Sachsen-Anhalt heute: Regionalmagazin SF 1 7:00 Wetterkanal 10:00 Schweiz aktuell: Aus den Regionen 10:25 Ein Heim für Tiere: (D) 10:55 Schlosshotel Orth: (D/A 2002) 11:40 Für alle Fälle Stefanie: Die zweite Chance; Regie: Dieter Schlotterbeck (D 2000) 12:30 MittagsMagazin: Infomagazin 13:00 Tagesschau 13:15 MittagsTalk 13:35 Das Märchen vom Däumling Film Orig: "Pohádka o malíckovi". Regie und Drehbuch: Gunars Piesis (CS 1985) 14:55 Evelyn Hamanns Geschichten aus dem Leben: Sonne, Strand und Stress 15:20 Natur und Champions: Sportporträts 15:40 Radsport: Tour de Suisse 17:15 Wuschel Kinderprogramm: Albie: (BG 2001) 17:30 Gutenachtgeschichte 17:45 Tagesschau 17:55 Für alle Fälle Stefanie: Dein wahres Gesicht; Regie: Vera Loebner (D 2000) 18:45 Telesguard: Emissiun d'informaziun 19:00 Schweiz aktuell: Aus den Regionen 19:30 Tagesschau 19:50 Meteo 20:00 Um Himmels Willen: "Sünden der Vergangenheit" (9/13); Regie: Ulli König (D 2002) 20:50 Rundschau: Politik im In- und Ausland 21:40 Ziehung des Schweizer Zahlenlottos 21:50 10 vor 10 22:20 Viktors Spätprogramm - Sélection 2001: Das Beste aus "Viktors Spätprogramm" 23:15 ch:filmszene: Irrlichter Thriller Regie: Christoph Kühn (A/D/CH 1997) 0:45 Tagesschau / Meteo: Nachrichten / Berichte / Wetter SF 2 9:00 Galerie der Meister: Raffael - Für immer jung (2) 9:45 Das will ich werden - Werbegrafiker: Berufsbilder aus der Schweiz 10:00 Nickelodeon Kinderprogramm: Die Bambus-Bären-Bande 10:30 Die Drillinge 11:00 Rockos modernes Leben: (USA) Orig: "Rocko's Modern Life" 11:30 Die Biber-Brüder 11:50 Live!: Spaß und Spiel für Kinder 12:00 Hey Arnold! 12:20 Live!: Spaß und Spiel für Kinder 12:30 CatDog 12:50 Kick!: Quizshow 13:00 Kenan & Kel 13:20 Kick!: Quizshow 13:30 Pete & Pete: (USA) 14:00 Die Ren-&-Stimpy-Show 14:30 AAAhh!!! Monster 15:00 Rockos modernes Leben: (USA) Orig: "Rocko's Modern Life" 15:30 Die Biber-Brüder 15:50 Dietmar: Comedy News 16:00 CatDog 16:20 Kick!: Quizshow 16:30 Hey Arnold! 16:50 Kick!: Quizshow 17:00 Ein Trio zum Anbeissen: (USA 1998/2000) 17:25 Malcolm mittendrin: (USA 1999) 17:50 Sabrina - Total verhext!: (USA 1996/2000) 18:15 Die Simpsons: (USA 1990) 18:40 OOPS!: Live-Studio 19:30 Tagesschau 19:50 Meteo 20:00 Action & Adventure: Zum 60. Geburtstag von Harrison Ford: Die Stunde der Patrioten ThrillerOrig: "Patriot Games". Regie: Phillip Noyce (USA 1992) 21:55 MittagsTalk 22:20 Sport aktuell 22:45 Action & Adventure: Arachnophobia HorrorRegie: Frank Marshall (USA 1990) 0:35 OOPS!: Live-Studio 1:00 Programmvorschau und SwissTXT